Seaking
|-|Goldeen= Summary Goldeen is a white, fish-like Pokémon with orange markings. It has circular blue eyes with orange lids and prominent pink lips. On its forehead is a large horn, which is larger on a male than on a female. It has a small, wavy dorsal fin surrounded by an orange patch and long pectoral fins with orange markings at the bases. Goldeen's billowing tail fin is orange around the base and turns white toward the edges. Its tail is admired by many for its beauty and similarity to a ballroom dress. Goldeen has a wild temperament and will use its horn to smash its way to freedom if kept in an aquarium. It competes with others of its kind to determine which has the strongest, thickest horn. Humans swimming near it must exercise caution lest Goldeen ram them. Goldeen is a very common sight in any body of fresh water, including ponds, lakes, and rivers. It can be seen swimming upstream in large schools during the breeding season in spring. Its strong fins allow it to maintain a steady speed of five knots while swimming upstream. |-|Shiny Goldeen= Summary Goldeen is a white, fish-like Pokémon with orange markings. It has circular blue eyes with orange lids and prominent pink lips. On its forehead is a large horn, which is larger on a male than on a female. It has a small, wavy dorsal fin surrounded by an orange patch and long pectoral fins with orange markings at the bases. Goldeen's billowing tail fin is orange around the base and turns white toward the edges. Its tail is admired by many for its beauty and similarity to a ballroom dress. Goldeen has a wild temperament and will use its horn to smash its way to freedom if kept in an aquarium. It competes with others of its kind to determine which has the strongest, thickest horn. Humans swimming near it must exercise caution lest Goldeen ram them. Goldeen is a very common sight in any body of fresh water, including ponds, lakes, and rivers. It can be seen swimming upstream in large schools during the breeding season in spring. Its strong fins allow it to maintain a steady speed of five knots while swimming upstream. |-|Seaking= Summary Seaking is a primarily orange and white, fish-like Pokémon. It has round, dark eyes, prominent pink lips, two small fangs, and a cream-colored horn in the center of its forehead. A female will have a smaller horn than a male. Most of its body is orange with a patch of white under its mouth and along its underside. There are several black markings on its body: two thick lines under each eye, a large wavy patch on its back, and several speckles near its tail. It has billowing pectoral fins and a pair of tail fins shaped like butterfly wings, all of which are white specked with black. However, its dorsal fin is pure white and rigid. Seaking is a very powerful swimmer that is found in rivers and streams. It can swim not only against a river's current, but up waterfalls as well. In the autumn spawning season, it grows fatter and more vibrant. It travels upriver where male Seaking engage in elaborate dances to court females. Seaking uses its powerful horn to bore holes in riverbed boulders in order to shelter its Eggs from water currents. A mated pair take turns patrolling around their new nest for roughly a month and defend it with their lives. |-|Shiny Seaking= Summary Seaking is a primarily orange and white, fish-like Pokémon. It has round, dark eyes, prominent pink lips, two small fangs, and a cream-colored horn in the center of its forehead. A female will have a smaller horn than a male. Most of its body is orange with a patch of white under its mouth and along its underside. There are several black markings on its body: two thick lines under each eye, a large wavy patch on its back, and several speckles near its tail. It has billowing pectoral fins and a pair of tail fins shaped like butterfly wings, all of which are white specked with black. However, its dorsal fin is pure white and rigid. Seaking is a very powerful swimmer that is found in rivers and streams. It can swim not only against a river's current, but up waterfalls as well. In the autumn spawning season, it grows fatter and more vibrant. It travels upriver where male Seaking engage in elaborate dances to court females. Seaking uses its powerful horn to bore holes in riverbed boulders in order to shelter its Eggs from water currents. A mated pair take turns patrolling around their new nest for roughly a month and defend it with their lives. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | 7-A Name: Goldeen | Seaking Origin: Pokémon Gender: Male or Female (1 female to 1 male) Age: Varies Classification: Goldfish Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Limited Air Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Sound Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Water Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Damage Reduction, Damage Boost, Healing, Limited Biological Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Paralysis Inducement, Limited Smoke Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Energy Projection, Resistance to Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Metal Manipulation and Electricity Manipulation (With Lightining Rod), Dynamax | All of the previous abilities, Ice Manipulation, Poison Manipulation Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Capable of battling Pokémon that can harm him. Comparable other Water type Pokémon, such as Horsea) | Mountain level+ (Comparable to other powerful Water type Pokémon, such as Tentacruel and Dewgong) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge attacks from Magnemite and other Electric Pokémon) | Relativistic '(Comparable to other Pokemon at this level, such as Poliwrath) 'Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Class 100 Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ | Mountain Class+ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ | Mountain level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with most attacks | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks Standard Equipment: Mystic Water (Water type moves are 20% more strong) Intelligence: High in battle (Every Pokémon fights even after they are born, Seakings normally protect their eggs with their life, if needed), Average for the rest Weaknesses: Plant Manipulation and Electricity Manipulation (Without Lightning Rod) Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Abilities= *'Swift Swim:' In the rain, Seaking's speed notably increases. *'Water Veil:' Seaking is covered with a water veil, which prevents it from getting a burn. *'Lightning Rod:' Seaking draws in all Electric-type moves. Instead of being hit by Electric-type moves, it boosts its Special Atk. |-|Level Up Moves= *'Quick Attack:' Seaking attacks the opponent while moving faster than the eye can track. *'Peck:' Seaking pecks the opponent with its horn, dealing damage. *'Tail Whip: '''Seaking wags its tail cutely, making opposing enemies less wary and lowering their Defense stat. *'Water Sport:' Seaking soaks the battlefield with water. This weakens Fire-type moves for five turns. *'Supersonic:' Seaking generates odd sound waves from its body that confuse the target. *'Horn Attack:' Seaking's horn glows white, it then charges at the opponent and strikes it with its horn. *'Flail:' Seaking flails about aimlessly to attack. The less health Seaking has, the greater the move's power. *'Water Pulse:' Seaking open its mouth, releasing an light blue orb of energy at the opponent. When the orb hits it, it explodes in the form of water, it can confuse the target. *'Aqua Ring:' Seaking envelops itself in a veil made of water. It regains some HP every turn. *'Fury Attack:' Seaking's horn glows white and it repeatedly thrusts at the opponent. *'Agility:' Seaking relaxes and lightens its body to move faster. This sharply raises the Speed stat. *'Waterfall:' Seakingcharges, surrounded by water, at the target and it may make it flinch. *'Horn Drill:' Seaking spins the horn on its head like a drill and rams into the opponent, instantly defeating them. *'Soak:' Seaking shoots a torrent of water at the target and changes the target's type to Water. *'Megahorn:' Seaking's horn glows white and extends. It then stabs the opponent with it. |-|Egg Moves= *'Aqua Tail:' A stream of water spirals around Seaking's tail. It then jumps into the air and flips around, hitting the opponent with its tail. *'Body Slam:' Seaking leaps into the air and lands on the opponent to try to flatten them. This has a chance to inflict paralysis. *'Haze:' Seaking emits a thick haze from its mouth, resetting the stat changes of everyone on the battlefield to base. This move can also be utilized as a smokescreen. *'Hydro Pump:' Seaking launches a massive torrent of water from its mouth, dealing major damage. *'Mud Shot:' Seaking attacks by hurling a blob of mud at the target. This also lowers the target's Speed stat. *'Mud-Slap:' Seaking hurls mud in the target's face to inflict damage and lower its accuracy. *'Mud Sport:' Seaking kicks up mud on the battlefield. This weakens Electric-type moves for five turns. *'Psybeam:' Seaking shoots a psychic energy beam that can potentially confuse the opponent. *'Signal Beam:' A light blue ball of energy forms in front of Seaking's horn. It then fires a rainbow colored beam from the ball at the opponent that may confuse the target. *'Skull Bash:' Seaking swims at the opponent and its body becomes surrounded by a bright white aura. It then slams its body into the opponent, rising its Defense. *'Sleep Talk:' While asleep, Seaking randomly uses one of its other moves. *'Poison Jab:' Exclusive to Seaking. Seaking's horn glows purple, then it hits the opponent with it, it may poison the target |-|Pokémon GO Moves= Only Seaking can learn this moves *'Icy Wind: Seaking opens its mouth and the inside of it starts to glow light blue. It then releases a powerful blizzard from its mouth at the opponent, lowering the speed of the enemy. *'''Ice Beam: Seaking opens its mouth and a light blue ball forms in front of it. It then fires light blue beams from the ball at the opponent, wich may freeze the opponent. *'Drill Run:' Seaking crashes into its target while rotating its body like a drill. Critical hits land more easily. |-|TCG Moves= *'Splash:' Seaking uselessly splashes in place or spins around as it bounces up and down. *'Muddy Water:' Exclusive to Seaking. Seaking attacks by shooting muddy water at the opposing Pokémon. This may also lower their accuracy. |-|Event Moves= *'Swords Dance:' Seaking summons swords around its body that dance in a hypnotic way, sharply raising its attack. |-|IQ Skills= *'Course Checker:' A skill all partners must know, regardless of IQ Group or amount of IQ Points, and exclusive to them. If targeting an enemy, Seaking will instinctively check for things that will get in the way, and will stop if such an obstacle exists in an effort to conserve stamina. *'Status Checker:' Seaking knows to not beat a dead horse and use a status move that'll cause a status effect that the opponent already has. *'Non-Traitor:' Seaking, if confused or cowering, will not damage allies with out-of-control attacks. *'PP Saver:' Seaking will occasionally use a move without consuming PP. *'Acute Sniffer:' When it reaches a new floor, Seaking knows the number of items that are lying on the ground. *'Type-Advantage Master:' Seaking's critical hit rate skyrockets if attacking one with a type disadvantage. *'Nonsleeper:' Seaking resists being put to sleep. *'Multitalent:' Adds 5 to Seaking's max PP. Cannot be turned off. *'All-Terrain Hiker:' Seaking can walk on water, lava and valleys. *'Map Surveyor:' Seaking senses the location that it is in, knowing its layout. *'Pierce Hurler:' Throwing items hurled by Seaking pierces through walls and other Pokémon, without showing signs of stopping. Key: Goldeen | Seaking Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pokemon Category:Races Category:Species Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fish Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 8 Category:Air Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Sound Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Water Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Healers Category:Biology Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Earth Users Category:Mind Users Category:Energy Users Category:Ice Users Category:Poison Users Category:Characters